The Party
by Addicted-to-Insanity
Summary: While dancing at a party, Miley locks eyes with someone from across the room. AU. There is a fair ammount of swearing, so consider yourself warned.


**This was a dream I had…I felt extremely compelled to write it down because of the love that I felt. I STILL felt the love when I woke up this morning and I think that for whatever reason, I am in love with a straight, popular senior that I am not even that close to... ALL I know is that every time I think of her, I blush, and my breath quickens. I have had these dreams before, but NEVER to this extent. I know that it might sound TOTALLY crazy, but this is what I feel and I want…no…I NEED to write it down. I have altered the story so that it fits our charachters... so although it is still COMPLTELEY AU, you know that is is Miley and Lilly**

**Update on my previous writing…it has been about two weeks and I still feel the same way. I don't understand it…I am in love because of a dream.**

**Updated…AGAIN… This is getting ridiculous. It has been almost 3 and a half weeks since the dream, and I still feel the same way. I saw her kissing her boyfriend in the hallway and I felt a bizarre rush of jealousy…I can't go about my day anymore…I can't FUNCTION without thinking about her. WHEN will these feelings go away?**

**Disclaimer: No...I do not own the charachters included in this story, and there is no way that I am making money off of this.**

**Warnings: This story contains a f/f pairing, and some explicit language, although it will not get more graphic than a PG-13 movie.**

It's loud. The base is thumping into my ear and there are bodies compressed together on the dance floor. Between people yelling, the music pounding, and the sound of a hundred people jumping up and down, I can't hear him ask me to dance. I jump as he places his hand around my waist. I try to listen to him telling me about himself but all I can catch is his name, wait… what IS his name? Joe? John? Jake? ALL I can tell is that his hands are around my waist… hot, rough and slowly moving up and down. I would stop him, but I can't feel anything. It is as though his hands are an anesthetic… numbing, but still unpleasant. Most girls would like this… the handsome guy, the loud music, the intimacy of the whole situation, but I am not like most girls.

I put on this façade of being a normal, hormone driven girl, when actually…I'm not. Don't get me wrong; my hormones DO drive me, but just not to the places that you would expect from a girl my age. The truth is, I like girls… yeah… I'm gay. No one knows, and I don't want anyone to. People in high school are cruel creatures with no respect, and a taste for causing pain. If it were to come out now, I would be thrown to the dogs and left to die. I understand that it is bad to suppress this kind of thing, but who am I going to tell? I mean… HEY! EEW! I hate it when I do this… I space out and all of a sudden, I am thrust into these horrid situations… like now for instance! He is grinding on me…GRINDING!

Well it isn't like I can SAY anything…then he might suspect something and THEN where would I be? I wish someone would rescue me... I wish that once, just this once, I could connect with someone from across the room and feel that special connection and just KNOW that they are right for me, I know that it will never happen though. There is no chance for someone like me. I don't think that I'll EVER find someo-

Wow.

I don't think that I have ever seen someone so beautiful. I have the sudden urge to run over to her, wrap my arms around her, and run my fingers through her hair…her long, luscious blond hair. She has a few small freckles that decorate her nose and cheeks like sprinkles on a cupcake. Her lips look soft…inviting. Hmm…I wonder what it would feel like to…NO…Not going down that road right now. That is the LAST thing I need, but oh god… just LOOK at her! Oh my goodness…she's coming over here…why is she coming over?

Was I staring? Oh god… I was staring! What am I going to do? Oh no…she DEFINITLEY saw me…what if she knows…oh my god, OH MY GOD, OH my… wow…again. I look into her eyes and all of a sudden I can't look away.

They are blue…and not just your generic, everyday blue, they are like looking down into the middle of the sea, with small specks of green scattered throughout the iris. I am so busy with her eyes that I don't realize that the rest of her has appeared, and just like that, she is standing in front of me with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Hi," she says with a smile, "I'm Lilly"

Her smell immediately envelops me and makes my toes curl, and my brain fry. She smells like the first days of spring… fresh, sweet, and oh-so-entrancing.

She is overloading my senses, and now I can't speak…the words won't come out! I am sitting here with a dazed look on my face and my mouth gaping open like a god-damned FISH! Who could talk with this girl standing in front of them anyway?

"H-h-hi," I finally gasp out. That took WAY more time than it should have, and WHY is she still looking at me? Did I do something? Oh Jesus…I was staring again!

OH! She's waiting for my name!

"My name...right…my name is…um… hold on. OH YEAH… My name is Miley," REALLY…I can't even remember my own name? This woman is making me crazy and she has only said THREE words to me. What is WRONG with me? I need to clear my head.

Wow…THIS is embarrassing…I am sitting here, struggling to get out of this guys death grip and I look like I am just flailing my arms around.

"Help me," I silently mouth. God…you can just SEE the gears working in her head. Wait…why did she just wink?

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME! AFTER ALL WE HAD TOGETHER!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Why is she screaming at me? What did I do? DAMN IT…I knew I was staring!

"I can't believe that you would cheat on me you SLUT!"

Ohh…I get it...

"Well if YOU didn't bitch so often, I wouldn't have needed to find someone else!" Finally THIS gets the guys attention and he lets me go.

"Just wait a second…YOU'RE dating HER? Fuck THAT! Don't tell my friends that I was dancing with a DYKE. You guys are sick…just sick"

He pushes himself away from my stunned body so quickly that I don't have time to register what as happened. As soon as it does though…I am shattered

I know that we were just messing with his head, but that is the first time I have ever had to deal with bigotry up close, and I feel the familiar sting of tears make its way up my throat. I look in Lilly's eyes one more time before rushing out of the party into the bitter winter air. I have just made it out of the door when the tears start rolling down my face. I run a few more steps before collapsing on the cold hard ground.

What was I thinking? What if he tells people? Will they all react that way? Oh god… I am sobbing so hard that I don't hear the door open and close, and I don't hear the sound of someone running after me in the grass.

I feel warms, strong arms wrap around me as I sit curled up on the ground. Gentle hands are wiping the tears from my face, and a soothing voice is softly crooning to me…trying to absorb my pain. I don't know who is holding me, or who would care enough to sit with me in the biting wind, and I couldn't care less.

The hands finally still as do my tears. I look up into my stranger's face...shocked to see Lilly staring back at me with a kind smile on her lips. Why did she follow me? She didn't even know me, and why is she looking at me like that? She has a strange look on her face like she wants something but just can't have it…like she is asking for something. Her eyes are pleading with me, but I don't know why. Oh god…I could so easily get lost in those eyes. If she just leaned forward a couple inches…wait…she's leaning.

I bet I have something on my face…oh god…she's so close that I can feel her breath on my face. She is so kind, and I am completely taking advantage of her, but I can't help it…I reach up to crash her lips to mine. I would be thinking, and commenting right now, but my brain has turned to soup due to the fact that she is kissing me back.

We have been kissing for a little while now, and Oh god…I feel her hand on my back, and all of a sudden, it is as though my world is imploding. I could never have imagined anyone to be so tender, caring and compassionate with me.

She finally pulls away with a troubled look on her face. What did I do? Did I do it wrong? Oh shit…she didn't want me to kiss her in the first place.

"I am so sorry…I don't know what came over me. I'll leave you alone now," I mutter.

I don't believe what came over me! I am in the process of scrambling to my feel when I feel soft hands on my arms and softer lips on my cheek.

"What is the matter?"

"You didn't want me to, and then I did, and now I… I… I just need to go…I'm sorry to have bothered you".

"Who said I didn't want you to kiss me? I really like you…and I DID want you to kiss me, I just didn't want it to be a drunken mistake that we will regret later!"

"I really should go I didn't mean to… wait… you **what**?"

"You heard me…I just need to know that you felt the same way, I mean Jesus…I felt like I couldn't breathe when I saw you dancing with that guy!"

"I… wow."

She tenderly brings her face to mine again, and I swear I can see stars when she runs her hands through my hair while moving her lips in sync with mine.

I pull away and look into her eyes… searching for some sort of malice, ill-intent, or confusion, but I can't see any. All I can see is the beginnings of passion, and desire.

**There was more to the dream, but I can't seem to write it down. Should I try? Should I give up writing alltogether? Should I just leave the story as it is? What?**


End file.
